American Horror Story/J
James Grady James March James Patrick March was a young man born on October 30th, 1895 and a self-made millionaire. Considered "new money", he made his fortune in the oil industry, but eventually turned his investment's eye towards the hospitality industry. Moving to Los Angeles, California, he began construction on the Hotel Cortez. March was a mentally unstable individual with a lust for murder, and saw the Cortez as his own personal abattoir by which he could satiate his desires. His most trusted confidante was his laundress, Miss Evers. Construction of the hotel was completed in 1925, but it was not without incident. A construction foreman questioned March's designs to have secret rooms and corridors with no existing evidences built into the hotel. March told him that those were old blueprints, and invited him back to his personal office - Room 64. There, he murdered the man and construction on the hotel continued per James March's wishes. In the 1930s, March's murderous ways caught up with him. Police began investigating the string of deaths, which brought them to the Hotel Cortez. March and Miss Evers had a pact wherein neither of them would be taken alive. Upon her constent, James shot Miss Evers in the head the slit his own throat just as police battered down the door. James Patrick March lived on however. In the modern era, he took an interest in a male fashion model named Tristan Duffy. Like March, Tristan was a hedonist who wanted to indulge his every illicit desire. When drugs were not enough to satisfy his needs, March showed him how murder could provide just the right sort of stimulant, and shot a bound and helpless woman in the head right next to him to punctuate his point. James March's father Little is known about the father of James March, save that he was a devoutly religious man, what James would call a "true believer". James also said that his father was the "meanest son of a bitch" he has ever known. James' personality developed in defiance to his father, and he even went so far as to declare war on God (in a metaphorical sense) and had every Bible from the Hotel Cortez removed. Jed Potter Jeff Pfister Jim Brown Joe Escandarian Joe Escandarian was a real estate developer who lived in Los Angeles, California during the early 2010s. A real estate agent named Marcy arranged for him to look at an old Victorian mansion, which had its own morbid history. Marcy neglected to leave out the gruesome details, preferring to praise the efforts of previous owners, who happened to be homosexuals. The house's current owner, Vivien Harmon, fully disclosed the fact that several violent acts had taken place in the house. Escandarian cared little for any of this. It was his intention to renovate the entire affair and make it a sound investment for modern homeowners. Doing so, sought to expose many secrets, such as the body of one Hayden McClaine, who was buried underneath the gazebo by Ben Harmon. One person who took great exception to Escandarian's purchase of the home was neighbor Constance Langdon; especially when she learned that Joe planned on bulldozing it down to make way for a housing project. Constance knew that the house was haunted and it was the only place that her late teenage son, Tate Langdon, could now call home. Constance aligned herself with the ghost of the Harmon's maid, Moira O'Hara, and the crazed Larry Harvey to prevent Escandarian from purchasing the home. Moira seduced Joe and began performing oral sex upon him, which resulted in Escandarian having his penis bitten off by the determined spirit. Larry Harvey then wrapped a plastic bag around his head and suffocated him. Constance reminded him to pull the body off the property before it died so that his ghost would not be connected to the house. Jude Martin Jupiter